


All Will Be Well

by hunenka



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from S03E01 – Cesare and Lucrezia give little Giovanni to Micheletto to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Will Be Well

**All Will Be Well**  
Author: hunenka  
Fandom: The Borgias  
Pairing(s): none  
Rating: general audiences  
Warnings: none  
Summary: A missing scene from S03E01 – Cesare and Lucrezia give little Giovanni to Micheletto to protect him.

===

Lucrezia looks worried and she’s constantly biting on her lip. Cesare knows it’s something she does when she fears that she might start crying. She’s holding on remarkably well, though. Cesare is still proud how quickly and wittingly his little sister reacted to their father’s poisoning. If Rodrigo survives the night it will be only thanks to her.

Lucrezia’s calm disappears the moment Cesare says that little Giovanni should be taken away from the Vatican Palace. She clutches the baby closer to her chest. “How can you send him away?” Her tone is accusing and her voice is shaking. She’s close to tears now and Cesare knows that if she starts crying she won’t be able to stop.

“I only mean to make sure he’s safe,” Cesare explains, keeping his voice calm and sure. But he’s tired of being calm and he certainly doesn’t feel sure of anything. This long night is wearing on them all.

Giovanni starts crying and Lucrezia paces across the room, rocking him gently. “He’s safe here with his mother.”

“No, he’s not,” Cesare counters. “If father doesn’t live everyone in Rome will turn against us. We’ll be dead by morning.”

“Then how can you send him away?”

“If he stays here, he’ll be killed with the rest of us.” Cesare finds it oddly interesting how easy it is to talk about his own death. “If he’s somewhere else, they might leave him be. He’s not that important.” She looks up at him, fury in her eyes. “Important to them,” Cesare adds hastily.

She’s thinking about his words and Cesare already knows she’ll admit he’s right. Lucrezia’s sense of logic has always been quite astounding.

“Lucrezia?” Cesare prompts gently. They don’t have much time.

She sighs uneasily and nods. “So be it.”

Cesare smiles and kisses her on the top of her golden head. “Don’t worry, sis. He’ll be safe.”

“Will he?” She’s tearing up again.

“He’ll have the best protection in the whole city,” Cesare assures her. Raising his voice a little, he calls out Micheletto’s name.

The assassin appears without making any noise, materializing suddenly out of a shadow in the corner of the room. “My lord.”

Lucrezia stares at Micheletto for a long moment before turning her huge eyes to Cesare. “Do you trust him to protect my baby with his life?”

Cesare doesn’t even have to look at the other man before replying. “Yes.”

She nods again. “Then I trust him too.”

Micheletto just stands there, looking as if the matter they are discussing doesn’t concern him at all. And Cesare knows that in a way it really doesn’t. To Micheletto there is no difference between being ordered to kill a baby or to die protecting a baby. What matters to him is that whatever he’s doing, he’s doing it because Cesare told him to.

Lucrezia smiles bravely at Giovanni and kisses him on both cheeks. “Goodbye, my boy. I will see you shortly.”

With one last slightly doubtful sidelong glance at Cesare, Lucrezia hands the baby to the assassin. “Keep him safe.”

Micheletto looks at Giovanni. Giovanni looks at Micheletto.

“I will, my lady,” Micheletto says finally but he’s watching Cesare as he speaks.

Cesare nods in silent thanks. There is no need for words – Micheletto knows what Cesare wants and Cesare knows that Micheletto will do it. That’s just the way they are.

Bowing his head slightly, Micheletto leaves, one hand holding the baby, the other resting on the pommel of his sword.

Lucrezia moves over to stand closer to Cesare and he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her into a hug. “Don’t worry. He will be alright.”

They watch Micheletto’s dark silhouette walk through the long corridor until he is out of sight.

Suddenly Cesare remembers the words Micheletto had told him the first time they had met: “I’ve smothered infants in their beds. But only when their parents paid me.” Cesare never doubted that Micheletto spoke the truth. It should probably disturb him, but it doesn’t. He isn’t worried at all.

It’s still a mystery to Cesare why Micheletto the stray dog chose _him_ to be his master and Cesare isn’t sure he’ll ever find out what is it about him that inspires such loyalty in the man. He just hopes that it won’t cost the assassin his life.

Holding his sister tight, Cesare repeats over and over, “He will be well.”

And whether he’s talking about Giovanni, Rodrigo or Micheletto, Cesare doesn’t know.

FIN


End file.
